The Changes of Survival
by cronos2chaos
Summary: What if sabre had survived fourth grail war? How much would things change? Especially in a world where woman rule. This is a Saber of Red Fic not the normal Saber or Red Saber, fans of Saber may wish to not read. Will update the tag when there is a Saber of Red tag. Ichika!Harem Strong!Intellegent!Ichika


Author note:

Greetings and welcome to my second fanfiction. When I found out about Saber of Red from Fate/Apocrypha on January 3rd I just had to make my own about the Saber of Red.

Again there are things to bring up.

First, this is not Nero from Fate/Extra, look up Saber of Red on the Type-moon Wiki.

Second, Ichika will have a harem, both from Fate and from Infinite Stratos.

Third, the reviews, again if you don't have something nice or constructive criticism don't review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Infinite Stratos, if I did then Ichika and Byakushiki would not suck so much.

* * *

lights, camera, ACTION!

* * *

It is constricting; this Darkness. It is maddening, this nothingness. This lack of sounds, this lack of feel, this lack of sight. It is truly hell, I could swear that I was seeing the horrors that Humanity has committed.

Suddenly the Darkness broke apart. The light was blinding, I wept in happiness.

When my vision cleared my thoughts of and rescue and freedom vanished from me. There standing as naked as he was born, was my, nemesis, my archenemy. My body shook in fear. His grinning leer did nothing to comfort me, the opposite instead. We both knew that I was exhausted, had no defence, I couldn't even run away. I whimpered as he advanced.

Chapter 1: So much for an uneventful life; damn you Zelretch, damn the Root

I awoke long before the sun broke the horizon. Waking up was not a chore after the training that I have gone through over the years.

Checking around I find that I am the first one awake. The first thing that I did was check on the projects in my workshop, seeing that something in the night, such as the Lunar cycles, might have had an effect on what I had lying about in there. Nothing, that was good. If nothing has happened then I won't need to worry about things spontaneously igniting... again. I make a note of packing up everything, latter.

Going back into the main building I stretch a bit before I make some breakfast. Breakfast in this household tend to be quick and cold for the early risers, then a latter, larger, brunch for the whole family when everyone is awake. Thus the lunch and supper tend to be latter then usual. As the designated chef on most mornings and on the odd evening, the kitchen, something that I value just as much as my workshop, is often on my mind, specifically what masterpiece to make. But now some Soba will do for breakfast.

After the light meal I throw on the usual hoodie and go for my morning jog. The cool dawn air soothes my skin and sharpens my mind. There were two places that I would stop at. First was saying goodbye to my coworkers, then the grave of my adoptive father. As I head back from the grave I begin to contemplate the situation that I had gotten myself into. Unfortunately for that train of thought I had finished the warm up jog so I go back inside taking off the hoodie, that I realize that I might need to replace soon if the ratty, frayed parts are any indication. Sighing I return to the kitchen to see if my usual sparing partner had awakened. She had and was now downing her Soba with a glass of milk. She must have heard me if the gulping down the last half of what was in front of her was any indication. She rose gracefully, as becoming of her heritage. Turning we both proceed to the dojo for some more warm ups before we spar.

The spar, if you could call it that, was just as normal. She would be fast and strong enough to run circles around me but not enough where she did not have to work for her victory. After the spar we both bow to the other before we take a bath. We were so familiar with each other that there was no real barriers between us. As we exit the bathroom, the mother figure of the family passes us, rubbing her eyes, grumbling out a greeting. At the main hall we separate, her going back to the kitchen, me to pack up my workshop. She had inherited her mother's appetite.

It was both comforting and depressing. We were so comfortable with each other, we understood the other so well that we did not need words to communicate, but sometimes words were desired, especially when I am about to head off into the unknown.

The mess I call a work shop took an hour to pack up, and an additional half to pack my belongings to make sure that everything was ready for my departure. I had intended to get there early to evade reporters and the general masses.

Before I knew it, I was waving goodbye to family, those who were not early risers where half awake. The station was not that far, just a few blocks, the first leg of the journey was quiet, I had grabbed the first train of the morning. It moved efficiently as I was before the monorail that would take me to my destiny even faster then my morning run. I saw a few members of the faculty on board but we ignore each other, too early for both to deal with either. I relax and let myself drift back to how I had gotten myself into this.

(flashback)

My ideal school is Fuyuki High. Within walking distance, low student fees yet having a fairly high quality equipment and condition and being within a good distance from the place I work in, the Copenhagen Bar.

Instead I have to be in this abomination... this school defies logic. Who in their right mind would use loose tiles in an earthquake zone, the hall has a wall that is basically one big window, must be a bitch to heat the place, the lights are crammed together and are the incandescent types, and finally the floor plan so far, is something right out of a manga, one that does not make sense. This pigsty must have been designed by one of those yahoos that put more emphasis on beautiful design rather then functionality and efficiency.

Regardless, I'm lost. I came here for my final exams but I got mixed up by the crowd, now I am lost in this place, with no to ask, no map to consult, no idea where I am and to top it all off, I'm most likely late now.

My eye twitches. I give up trying to make heads or tails of where I am. I head to the closest door to ask where the hell I am and where I have to go for this highly stressful test. I knock before opening the door. Before I can even open my mouth to ask a question a young woman, roughly in her late twenties, grabs my hand and literally drags me to another door, all the while ranting to herself about how she was not getting paid enough, why did she have to be the one to do this and so on.

After being told to get changed she shoved me through the door. I blinked a few times to process what just happened. Had the government actually instituted a regulation about clothing in an exam? But that line of thought was cut short as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Before me was an IS. Kneeling like a disproportional knight in not so shining armour. A clinical part of my mind notes that it is a standard Uchigane, the mass production model of Japan, the best beginner unit on the market, despite it's non existent flight systems.

The IS is a revolutionary weapon that came out 14 years ago. It surpassed fighter jets in terms of manoeuvrability, naval fleets in fire power, and armies in defensive abilities. Before one, modern weapons would just be scrap metal. The only thing that can endanger an IS is another IS or WMDs; Weapons of Mass Destruction.

As it is, most would say that the IS is a work of art turned weapon of peace, probably the beautiful women that pilot them. I, on the other hand see it as a gaudy weapon of terror. Because of it there has been a mass shift in gender values. Being female equals better now. It's not rare to see men being bossed around by some random woman and beaten if they don't comply, if they complain to the police nothing really happens. Men are now second class citizens. If men try an uprising, it would take an IS half an hour to suppress them.

I sneer in disgust at this thing, but I could not pass up a chance to get my hands on one of the most devastating weapons period. I put my hand on the chest armour as I initiate Structural Analysis. As the information flows into my unlimited armoury something dumbfounding occurs. The IS activated. Values flow through my mind that did not come from my structural analysis. The neural interface was active, I was piloting an IS. This is impossible, an IS can only be piloted by a female, then again I have done the impossible before.

I move around a bit before my battle sense goes off, someone behind me was attacking. I react. I jump up, twisting into a back flip, before I land in a hand stand on my enemy's shoulders. She skid slightly, trying to stop. I simply used the inertial to bring my knee down into her face. I let go before I do a spinning round house kick to side of the head. As I land I spin again adding momentum to my blows, I send another roundhouse kick to the kidneys before I give a viscous to hook the off balanced enemy's back, sending her through the wall.

I look at the person that attacked me and I gulp. It was the woman from before. A moment of frigid logic hits me, this was likely an IS exam, that meant that the woman was likely the examiner, which means that it was highly likely that I had accidentally killed the examiner.

Make no mistake that the IS has formidable defences, but as I learned from my Structural Analysis that it was far from perfect, there were things that could pierce the shield, other things that could not be recognized as a threat by the AI, that's saying nothing about how the shield stops damage but not the body's reaction to them, so it was still possible to get injuries like concussions and whiplash. She may have had a crippling or lethal injury like a broken neck.

Rushing over to her I see that she is still breathing. A relief. Looking up, I stare at the gawking colleagues of the unconscious examiner.

(flashback end)

As I finish my flashback I realize that I have arrived at my destination; IS Gakuen.

I spend a few minuets gazing at the view before I make a decision about it, they had a nice balance of nature and architecture here, completely different from that abomination that I was reminiscing about before.

After a bit of looking around I find myself at the main office. I sign in before stating that I would be wandering around until classes start.

The parks on the island were nice, despite their artificial feel to them. The one with the creek was the best one. I make a mental note to come back here. Continuing exploring I realize that I still have lots of time until classes. Sighing I head inside, deciding to check out the roofs.

The one that I'm on is one without a roof top garden, most likely one not open to students if the locks were any indicator. Laying down I begin cloud watching. It's a habit that I developed to help with my issues. My mind begins to drift off as I stare into the sky.

(flashback)

It was dark when I woke up. My mind was fuzzy. Part of my head was wet. It hurt. It hurt so much. It was difficult to breath

I try to stand up.

Instead I land on my face. I come to several realizations.

One I was tied up. Two the wetness was blood. and Three, I had no idea where I was. The room was messy, things just thrown around. There were no lights on but there was a splinter of light from a gap near the floor.

After a brief struggle I give up. I wasn't wriggling out of these.

I sit back in frustration, grumbling when my hand was cut. It was a small cut but it was made by something sharp. Using that sharp thing I began to cut through the bonds.

I stop and pretend to sleep when some strangers come in. They had inadvertently answered why I was here. They had kidnapped me to cause Chifuyu-nee to loose. I was her only real weakness. They were using me to blackmail her. This thought made me cry inside.

They left after a while, my eyes snapping open, tears of rage streaming from them. I snarl as I resumed work with a new vigour. I would prove them wrong, dead wrong. I wasn't her weakness, I wasn't holding her back.

Finally free I look at what I was holding. It was a broken hand shovel. The blade was jagged, broken into a real blade.

I knew they would be back eventually, so I had to get out quickly. The more distance I put between us the better.

I gently press against the door, it creeks slightly. I push harder, the door opens wider but not more then a wide crack. I sigh in relief, it was not locked. I check outside, no one was there. They must have thought, knocked out and tied up, I wasn't going anywhere. They had locked me in a tool shed of a residential home. I make a break for the gate.

Right as I get to it someone opens it from the other side. It was the guy who took me in the first place. We both stare at each other for a good minuet. He reacts first, as if confirming his guilt he swore as he reached for a gun sticking out of a shoulder holster. I was quicker. I tackled him sending the stunned man back, and my arm with the broken shovel striking to the bottom of his jaw.

Suddenly there was a bright light.

(flashback end)

I jolt awake. I had apparently fallen asleep cloud watching. I woke up from my first memory gasping for breath in a cold sweat. I lay back down letting myself come off the adrenaline high that the specific memory incites.

When I had calmed down I notice the sun in the sky, it was time to go. Getting up was a pain, literally, I had been here for hours apparently.

Time to get to class.

{3rd point of view, class 1-1)

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, a gentle sea breeze flowed through the area, rustling the leaves on the trees.

The perky teacher cheerfully greeted her students. Introducing herself as, the assistant homeroom teacher.

One could hear the birds and breeze from outside. The awkward silence stemming from the student's judging the teacher, though the main thought was of how... inadequate they were when compared to their teacher, and if they were natural.

The assistant on the other hand was starting to get nervous from the atmosphere. She asked for everyone to introduce themselves.

That got things back on track. Everyone introduced themselves, they all seemed similar enough. They came from far away, all here to prove themselves in one way or another.

Except for one. The one who was not there. Things seemed to grind to a halt with the last student's absence, the single male student.

Instantly the girls began to gossip loudly. All theorizing what had happened, most outlandish. Despite the assistant's best efforts, things spiralled out of control.

Unnoticed by both the gossiping students and the panicking teacher, the other home room teacher came in. One look around and her eye started to twitch. Her voice loud, commanded silence. Her eyes scanned the room once again, ignoring the chattering of her fan girls, searching for her brother... only to find an empty seat.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She was about to demand where her precious brother was before she heard someone behind her.

{Ichika's POV}

I take back what I said earlier, the interior was similar to the abomination. Perhaps the designers were related. My eye twitches in annoyance, as I am once again lost.

I sigh before wandering around again, until I caught sight of a familiar back.

It couldn't be... I mean she would have told me... she...

Actually that sounds exactly like her. Hard, cold, stern, exactly like her name.

I approach her from behind and greet her like an old friend, even though we had seen each other just last night.

I go straight to the point and tell her that I'm lost. Her scowl does not change but I know her well enough to tell that she is both irritated and relieved. She tells me that this is my homeroom and that she is my homeroom teacher before moving to the side to let me in.

With a sigh I mutter my customary response to getting into a situation before going in.

That clinic part of my mind once again makes note of escape routes, choke points and other tidbits that would be handy in a fight. The more social part of me examines the other students. I inwardly cringe at the looks they give me, showing no visible sign of what I feel, although that one girl by the window was hauntingly familiar.

I introduce myself, then get Zerg rushed.

Many were shouting questions, asking if I was related to the Brunhilde beside me, if I was taken, how was I capable of using an IS. Those were the most common questions, there were many more that I couldn't fully understand, others that I intentionally ignored.

My sister quickly restored order and rushed me to my seat. The only seat left was right at the front of the class in the middle, I was the focal point of all. Just great.

The first lesson goes a bit rocky, this only makes the teacher more nervous. Before we knew it the first class was over.

During the beak some English speaking girl prattles on to me about how great she was, I wasn't all that interested in her so I ignored her for the most part. This only seemed to infuriate her she swears that she will return with a vengeance and orders me not to run away before stomping off.

My sister took over and started her subject. Things go more smoothly, no one ignores my sister without suffering consequences. Unfortunately I still don't understand a thing. I vow to use Structural Analysis on every IS until I have a good enough understanding of how to use them.

During the second break people start working up more courage to approach me. There were students from other classes in the hall also working up courage. It seems that my previous conversation had stunted their confidence.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and I felt a **VERY** familiar K.I. cast over the class. I threw my self back in my seat from my slouched position, getting ready for the forcasted attack. It did not come. Make that right away. Instead of the desk that I was slouched over being decimated like I thought would happen, I was slammed to the ground by an axe kick that smashed the chair I was sitting on. Before I could react my assailant grabbed my hair and headbutted me. She then started to drag me out by the collar of my shirt.

Before I passed out I twisted to examine my assailant. She wasn't dressed in her usual clothe. Replacing her normal torn denim hot pants were some sort of trouser hot pants that were a size to small, making her already defined posterior even more pronounced. Her tiny tube top looked like the one she normally wore but the red was blue and there was an IS Gakuen logo on the breast. And the red jumper that she wore over her tube top is replaced with a standard IS Gakuen jacket that was undone. The only things that she wore were her own sneakers that she wore in doors, her watch and her hair tie. Her beauty could be described as a goddess; smooth unblemished skin, golden hair that was in a high pony tail that went to the base of her neck, her longer bangs parted and goes past her shoulder length side burns and were tucked behind her ears while the shorter ones reach her eye brows, her jewelry quality emerald eyes shined in various qualities that defined her personality, she had curves in all the right places as well, slim waist, wide hips, plush rear and a larger then average bust. She was toned but not buff. She had several masculine traits but still held some feminine traits. As the darkness consumed my vision I murmured the name of my partner, assailant and best friend, "Mordred"

* * *

That's all folks.

Yes Saber of Red is Mordred, the son/daughter of Arturia Pendragon. there will probably be a fifth grail war where Shiro summons the child of the servant he was suppose to, so here is a challenge Shiro summons Mordred: it must consist of Shiro summoning Mordred and the two going through the grail war, they must be pared together although it can be a harem. Lets see Shiro survive the Grail war with a more violent, demanding version of his precious Saber.

I've had an Idea of Ichika replacing Shiro for a while now, even have a few in the works, so here is my first one.

As for the curb stomp battle I got insperation for it from Ragarts' battle against the general in the village from Broken blade, pafrticularly when he had his ass handed to him. my Ichika will be a master swordsman, semi acomplished magi like the magus killer from Third Fang's "From Fake dreams", and have decent hand to hand skills like Archer from Neoalfa's "Path of the King".

Please note that I kept it vague for a good reason, but I am still sorry for the short chapter.

I think that I might need a Beta, my thanks to anyone who offers. a picture would be much appreciated from anyone who could provide one

Read, reveiw and have a nice day.

Merry Christmas and to all a good night.

Published: 16/01/2013


End file.
